Indigo: Eye's of Change
by Indigo-freezii
Summary: This WAS an RP, but I wanted others to actually READ IT so it's here now. This is the preface to the story. It's about a young Bayleef named Indigo who changes with the seasons, and is on a search to find his presumed dead father, the Gallade, Rah-Lan.
1. Preface

The young Chikorita was hatched in a forest, alone. Confused and lost, he stumbled around the forest until he came across a Kirlia. The Chikorita immediately recognized the Kirlia as his mother, and began following him everywhere. The Kirlia took notice after a while and decided to see what was up. The Kirlia introduced himself as Rah-Lan and proceeded asked the young Chikorita who he was. The Chikorita, unable to yet comprehend Rah-Lan at such a young age, just stared and made small chirping and gurgling noises. At first, Rah-Lan just assumed that the Chikorita was either dumb, deaf, or stupid. After a minute of staring at each other in silence (except for the Chikorita's small baby noises) Rah-Lan recognized that the Chikorita's size, mannerisms and noises meant that he must be a very young child. Rah-Lan asked,  
"Where's your mama, little one?"  
At the word "mama," something in the Chikorita's head clicked (for he had heard the word every day before he could remember while in his egg) and he shrieked "Mama!" as he ran towards Rah-Lan. Rah-Lan was shocked that he had been called "mama," and was in awe as the Chikorita rubbed his head against Rah-Lan with supreme affection. And then Rah-Lan understood.  
The poor thing must have been abandoned...  
Rah-Lan took the Chikorita to his home, and decided, from then on, to call his new 'son' Indigo because of the vibrant colour of its wonderful eyes. But after a few months, Rah-Lan noticed something else vibrant about the Pokémon. Besides his normal eye colour shifting in shades of blue every day, his leaf and buds were becoming warm hues of red, yellow and orange as the weather became cooler. A few months later, Indigo's leaf and buds turned black and withered, while his skin took on a sickly greenish-grey hue. Rah-Lan was horrified by these colours an deeply saddened at the thought of losing what might be the only son he'd ever get. Nothing he'd tried worked, and he started waiting for the worst, but as the cold weather lifted, as did Indigo's diseased colouration, turning instead the most vibrant green Rah-Lan had ever seen. He thought that Indigo had just somehow gotten over it, but, over the next couple of years, Rah-Lan noticed the same recurring colours around the same time year, each year, and after about three years of the same pattern, he finally realized that when the seasons change, as does Indigo's foliage. He was put at ease, after years of thinking that Indigo was seriously ill. Through those years, however, Rah-Lan was training Indigo (when he thought Indigo was up to it, that is) to battle in case he was ever attacked, and was quite pleased with Indigo's progress. One day, though, Rah-Lan was supremely overjoyed with Indigo, for he had come back home after some foraging with something he thought was "shiny."  
"It can't be..." he mumbled "That's...That's...a...dawn stone! Where could you have possibly found that!? I've been looking for one for years!"  
"Why? asked Indigo, clearly confused with the interest his 'father' was showing in the pale blue stone.  
"Well, it makes me evolve. Could...could I see it for a second?"  
"Of course!" chimed Indigo as he handed to stone to Rah-Lan.  
"Don't be alarmed at what is about to happen, son. I will start glowing, and when I stop, I will look completely different. But just remember; I will be the same father as before, alright?"  
"OK, I can't wait to see," Indigo almost yelled, obviously fascinated at the thought of Rah-Lan looking different.  
"Alright. Here I go." said Rah-Lan as he accepted the stone.

After years of training with a Pokémon oh extreme valiance, Indigo has adopted some of Rah-Lan's ways. Even though he is long gone, Rah-Lan's spirit still lingers within Indigo. Having gone through an evolution helped Indigo harden up to the death of Rah-Lan.


	2. The Search for the Way Out

"Well, I'm all alone again. Just like Rah-Lan said he'd found me. I need to find a way off this island. I don't know what I'm going to do without Rah-Lan..." said Indigo to himself. Practically driven mad with grief after the death of his 'father,' Rah-Lan, the Gallade, Indigo felt it completely necessary to leave the place of his 'father's' death.  
"How should I go about doing this...?" he said, as he looked around for any means of escape from the island he came to loathe so much.  
"There must be a Pokémon here willing to give me a lift..." And no sooner had he thought that did he see a Salamence drift lazily overhead.  
"You there! Salamence!" Indigo yelled, "Salamence! Come back!" But it was no use, "Sa-Salamence...!" The Salamence could not hear him. Distraught and disappointed, Indigo kept walking. He met some more dragon types (_Why only dragons?_) but it seemed no Pokémon was willing or able to help Indigo off the island. He decided to instead search for a suitable supper. He settled on a bushel of nanab berries he cut down with a Magical Leaf attack. As he ate, sad thought's drifted into his head.  
_It's my fault he died...  
Why couldn't I save him...?  
What would he think of me now...?  
I can't even get off this stupid island..._  
Every thought he'd been trying to restrain from thinking for the past two weeks leading up from Rah-Lan's death suddenly flooded into his head and he found himself bawling. He didn't stop for hours. When he finally stopped, the sun had set and the light was leaving the sky. Exhausted and head aching from the crying, he admitted defeat to his tired body and slumped off to bed.

Rah-Lan...........where..........?...........ugh!......  
Indi..........stop h.........don.........help!.........  
Rah-L............NOOOOOOOO!!!............

Indigo awoke with a start. He decided to go out and try to find a Pokémon to get him off of this island.  
"Come to think of it... is this even and island!?" he said, wondering, for the first time, if what this place was even was an island. Indigo and Rah-Lan had liked their lives and never felt it necessary to go to far from their house. Indigo had no idea what lay beyond the forest. He decided though, that this was not the time to think of this, so he set off. He wandered for hours, asking every Pokémon he could find (_Still only dragons?_) but none of them would help him. He was about to give up, when a Pokémon stepped forward, through the bushes to Indigo's left and started to speak to him.  
"I believe that I heard you need assistance?" asked the Salamence.


	3. Soluros Monarch of Air

"Where are we going?" inquired Indigo as the strange Salamence led him onward through the foggy forest.  
"We are going to the edge."  
"What's the edge?" Upon receiving no response, Indigo stayed quite patient on they're journey. After a while though, he became restless.  
"Couldn't we please stop for some food?" asked Indigo. "I was in the middle of finding my breakfast when you came and...collected me." he said, quite anxious and suddenly unsure about following the Salamence.  
"Very well, but be quick; He's only here for a short time."  
Indigo roamed the surrounding forest searching for food. After a couple of minutes, he found a bush covered in berries he'd never seen before. "Not oran...not kelpie either..." he muttered as he rummaged through the berries. Oran, nanab and kelpie were the only berries Indigo had ever seen, so it wasn't much to go by. They were beige with small red pods on the bottom, and tasted spicy and sweet, with some foreign, almost salty taste to them, so they were indistinguishable to Indigo, but he didn't mind what they were because he thought them divine. After a couple of minutes, Indigo was full of the mysterious berry, and headed back to the Salamence.  
They walked for what felt like hours when Indigo finally broke the silence. "By the way...Mr.?...What's your name?"  
"My name is Zephrys," he stated, matter-of-factly, as if it should have been common knowledge, "and who, might I ask, are you?"  
"I'm Indigo." Indigo stated in the same tone.  
"Aaah. I see. So you are the Indigo you father used to tell me so much about..."  
Indigo was shocked beyond belief. "You knew my father!?"  
"Oh, yes; Rah-Lan and I were good friends. It was such a tragedy, his death. He was a good man, and taking you in when you were just a baby...but now is not the time for such reminiscence; we're almost there."  
Indigo wanted badly to know about when he was a baby, but indeed, he could see a great mountain towering a few hundred meters in front of them. As they got closer, Indigo could tell that it was more of a shrine than a pyramid, whose summit was immersed in fog.  
"Ssssaaaarrrraaaahhh Raaaah-Laaaaahhhhh ssssaaa sssstaaaa. Hissssaaahhh saaaahhh hisssss." spat Zephrys. What it meant, Indigo couldn't tell, but it became evident when a great figure came down through the fog, down from the summit, and touched down in front of Zephrys and Indigo.  
"Is this the son of Rah-Lan?" inquired the great Dragonite.  
"Yes, Soluros. Indigo, meet Soluros: monarch of Air. He will be taking you down to Glasa."  
"What do you mean by...'down'?" asked Indigo, apprehensively.  
"Well...down of course. We _are_ on Sky-isle, after all." replied Soluros.  
"Is that what it's called? I never knew. So...are we...above...what was it?...Glasa?"  
"Of course. I can't believe Rah-Lan never told you." countered Zephrys  
"Well, we might as well not dawdle; I must be leaving soon," expressed Soluros "thank you, Zephrys, for bringing Indigo here. Good day."  
"And to you monarch." said Zephrys, and presently took flight. When he was out of sight, Soluros spoke.  
"I will be flying you down to the Glasa region, but once we touch down, that is it. You are on your own. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." said Indigo. At that, Soluros wrapped his arms around Indigo from behind, and took off.


	4. The Paradise of Glasa is Spoiled

"Here we are; Glasa," thundered Soluros, "from now on, it's only you and you alone, Son of Rah-Lan. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

With that, the enormous Pokémon took flight, the sun glinting like metal on his scales as he streaked away. Indigo, however, took no notice. He was simply and incredibly enthralled in his surroundings. Never before had he seen such an array of nature. He saw water, which was nothing new, but this waster was different; it fell from the sky and crashed down with a shrouding mist. And the trees. He saw trees that had leaves, just like his, growing out of them, and trees that were so high, he wondered how he'd never seen them from Sky-isle. He saw Pokémon he couldn't recognize, and some he did, and berries of every colour he'd ever seen. It was so much to take in at one time, and Indigo loved it.

"This is amazing…" he whispered and thought sadly _I wonder if Rah-Lan ever saw this…?_ "Well, I'd better get going. I need to explore this place. It's so amazing."

Night was falling, and still, Indigo had no idea what he was looking for. He was about attempt to find a nice tree to sleep under. He thought he had found a nice spot covered by monstrous roots, when out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning bounced across the ground toward him. Before Indigo could do anything, he was knocked unconscious by the power of the attack.

"Who is he?" muttered a hoarse voice.

"I don't know," whispered another, "I've never seen him before."

"What should we do?"

"I say we bring him back to Bhan-Shirg…"

"I agree. Strength!" whispered the mysterious Pokémon as it lifted Indigo off the ground. The two Pokémon ran back to their tribe to show off their catch.

Rah-Lan…….I can't se…..where did you g….?....Hey…what a….ugh!.....

Indigo! No!......You….stop hurting hi……Be gone! Psychic!....

…..s ti….ss k….

…don't hurt h….omeone help!....

Rah-Lan! No! NOOOOOOOO!!!......an!....

Indigo's eyes shot open and he screamed.

_Where am I!? What happened? Who are all of these Pokémon?_ He thought.

"Who are you?!" he yelled, out loud this time.

"We are the Tribe of Thunder Runs," said an incredibly old Pokémon, whose species Indigo couldn't recognize.

"What kind of pokémon are you, though? I've never seen one like you before…"

"We're Electrike and Manectric, and my name is Bhan-Shirg" he said, as if it were evident just by looking at them. "Who, and what, are YOU?" asked the Pokémon, although Indigo had a feeling, and he didn't know why, that this 'Bhan-Shirg' somehow already knew the answer to both of those questions.

"I'm Indigo, the Bayleef," he said shakily.

"Yes. Your arrival was proficized…"

_I was right! He does know who I am…maybe he can tell me a little bit about Rah-Lan…_

"and we were meant to greet you…although a few of my tribe mates weren't very gentle about it," said the Manectric (_Is he a Manectric? I should ask later on.)_ stared absolute daggers at the two young Electrikes that had brought Indigo to him.

"Umm, we're sorry for attacking you…we didn't know who you were because it was dark. We never would have attacked you if we knew you were the son of the great Rah-Lan."

"Who told you I was coming? And how did you know my father? Would you tell me about him? Who attacked us that night?" The words simply poured out of Indigo's mouth. He felt his eyes well up with tears at the thought of Rah-Lan, but pushed them down.

"All in time, young one. But for now, you must be exhausted. Let us feed you and give you a nest, and in the morning, I'll tell you everything."

For some reason, Indigo just had a feeling that Bhan-Shirg had no intention of telling him everything he wanted to know, but the pokémon was right in the fact that he was extremely hungry and tired, so he retired and accepted the delicious, sky blue dappled berries that tasted sour and dry. He asked "What were those?" for they were most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"Those are Yache berries. They are our main source of food, and you are welcome to have as many as you desire. But now, I think that you should get some much needed, and may I say, deserved…" again, he gave the two young pokémon the iciest glare Indigo had ever seen, "…rest; I believe that your nest is ready for you. And don't worry; in the morning, I'll tell as much as you want to know."

Very tired and indescribably thankful for the bed (which was even more comfortable than the one that Rah-Lan had given him), he fell asleep instantly.

"So, what are we going to tell that pest tomorrow?" asked the Electrike that had attacked Indigo the day before.

"Well certainly not the truth, Rowlyr," stated the second one, rather matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you are right, Ya-Tg. We will tell him anything he wants to know. At least, we will, so long as we want him to know it. We certainly can't have him finding out that it was us that attacked him and his useless, wimp of a father. Now, go to sleep, the two of you. Tomorrow, you're going to go off with Indigo to find that stupid fool, Spighaw, and convince him that Spighaw is the evil one, understand?"

"Yes chief," they answered in unison, and with that, they went to their nests.

"With that Indigo gone, my plans will finally take to fruition…"


End file.
